


一盎司 An Ounce of Violence

by honeyscore



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: Neil在任务中受了重伤，迟迟不肯按医嘱服药，直到Ives的耐心一点点消耗殆尽，别无选择地运用了他最擅长的东西。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 24





	一盎司 An Ounce of Violence

他再这样下去，后果不堪设想。医生的话在艾弗斯的脑海里反复重播，以那种年长的人对待年轻人特有的、语重心长的口吻——我理解他为什么不想服药，这药的副作用的确非常糟糕，但他要得明白，艾弗斯，你得让他明白，要么是让自己放缓个一年半载，要么是三四十岁时被送急诊抢救，他想怎么选？我不相信他真的要这么选。

艾弗斯没有替尼尔辩解，也没有对医生的话做出附和。他当然可以顺带补充一些指责，作为他们在这件事上持共同立场的强力纽带，他可以说没错，尼尔太任性了，这种事不能由着他来，这个选择很严肃，他不能还用儿戏的态度。

但艾弗斯什么都没有说。他站在医生的桌子前，双手背在身后，习惯性的军人姿势，一手拿着进门时摘下的贝雷帽，一手反复握紧和放开，就像是他的思绪，也在重复进行某种拉扯。医生的态度很温和，慢条斯理地向他说明尼尔为什么需要被干涉，他站在那儿，不插话也不打断，偶尔轻轻点一点头，表明他在听，他明白，他对此没有异议，他会尽他所能的去办。

这应该由他去办，似乎所有人都这样默认。这有些没道理，毕竟哪怕是他们还在一起的时候，也都界限分明、公事公办，他们一整年都在谈恋爱，但鲜少当着他人的面亲热，甚至直到他们分手那阵子，还有很多人不知道这一对曾经交往过。没有缘由的，尼尔的很多事由艾弗斯负责，这仿佛是队里众多缺乏明文规定的工作守则之一，也是信条组织的职能划分不够清晰的表现之一，他们之间存在某种混乱而暧昧的上下级关系，没有人知道究竟是艾弗斯听从尼尔，还是尼尔听从艾弗斯。

但至少在这次的问题上，在这种微妙地介于工作领域和私人事务之间的分歧上，让艾弗斯出面处理尼尔，被认为是理所当然。“处理”是个言重了的词，包括“对付”和“解决”，事实上只不过是要逼尼尔听话吃药，但人们避开了这么直白的表述，只是在闲聊和交谈中草草地说，算了，这事应该有艾弗斯。

交给艾弗斯处理吧。

艾弗斯会去对付尼尔。

找谁解决？找艾弗斯解决吧。

我现在不管他了，艾弗斯曾在开车的间隙这样告诉过惠勒。惠勒问他，“不管”具体是指什么。惠勒知道他们已经分手了。但即使他们不在一起，不再是伴侣关系，对于惠勒来说，她仍然觉得艾弗斯不管尼尔了这件事很荒唐，很不可思议。你不管他了？我们再过几周就要一起跨进逆转门，在海上飘荡天知道多久的时间，去执行天知道有多危险的行动，你了解尼尔的，他是行动负责人，你是第一指挥官，你打算不管他了？什么意思，你是要退队吗？

是啊，没准我就是想退队。艾弗斯打了一个急转弯，他完全没必要把方向盘转得那么厉害，没准我压根不在乎，惠勒——他把方向盘打到最底，又猛打回来——你觉得我真的很在乎吗？我在乎他吃不吃那一盎司的特效药，在乎他会不会把自己折腾死？操，你觉得我在乎那个什么行动吗？该怎么样就怎么样好了！

随便你们！给我好好开车！惠勒厉声斥责他，盯着他放缓车速，没有再说话。

某种程度上艾弗斯相信，很多时候，惠勒夸大了尼尔和他的感情。尼尔没那么喜欢他，他也没那么在乎尼尔，大部分时候他看到尼尔就嫌烦，一天到晚觉得头痛得厉害，而尼尔总在他面前十分情绪化，对他远不如对别人那么温文尔雅。那次任务失败后，尼尔受伤躺在医院，对所有前去看望他的人都笑嘻嘻地比划鬼脸，唯独当和艾弗斯独处时，他神情受挫地抵触喝水，转过身不看摆在床头的鲜花，他提出想要使用电脑，还想要早点出院，当艾弗斯表示这没可能时，他拉上床帘、钻进被子，把沉默寡言的男人晾在一边，悄悄对前来给他输液的护士说，女士，可不可以帮我把那个大胡子赶走？他打扰我睡觉，我不认识他。

尼尔的伤主要在腹腔和颅部。腹腔的内出血很快止住了，但颅部的受创比较复杂，多次会诊后他被转到秘密科室，几次手术都没能消除一个麻烦的隐患，最后医生为他开了某种药，据称能够抑制伤情的缓慢恶化，但这药的疗程比较长，副作用很大，晕眩、偏头痛、思维能力和精力的减弱，用尼尔的话来说，“基本上是要把我的半个脑子挖走，一两年都不能好好工作”。他态度坚决，不愿意服用这每天每餐一盎司的药液，等到他出院归队，药和病历一并转交到队医那边，他指望别人过一阵子就把他这茬事给忘了，不会再被谁提起，直到队医找到艾弗斯，把事情的严重性掰开揉碎了解释给他，最后拉开抽屉，拿出几盒药交到他手里。

他来到尼尔的房间，推开门走进去。他没有敲门，也没有事先通知，他们谈恋爱时就经常随意出入对方的房间，所以即使分手了，这样的行为也更像是习惯使然，而非恶意擅闯。尼尔坐在地上看什么文件，蜷着腿、背靠着床尾，他经常这样，在椅子或沙发上坐了没一会儿，就不知怎么坐到了地上，他看得入神，房门被推开时他连头都没有抬，艾弗斯走进来，把半掩的窗帘拉开，屋子里光线太暗了，他不知道尼尔是怎么在这么暗的光线下看清字的。

“我以为你今天要去参加逆转门的培训。”尼尔放下手中那一摞资料，从旁边摞得老高的书堆里抽出一本，打开放到腿上，“是今天吗，我记错了？”

“改到了明天。我去见了赛睿斯医生。”

尼尔停下翻页的手，缓慢抬起头来。艾弗斯走到旁边，把装药的纸袋搁在床上，转身蹲下来，帮他收拾散落在四周的笔记和纸张。

“我不要吃那个药。”尼尔僵硬地直起腰背，神情执拗地望着低下头的艾弗斯，“我不吃那个药，艾弗斯。”

艾弗斯从地毯的绒毛里捡出几枚散落的曲别针，放回到床上。尼尔把书拿开，一手撑着地板跪起来，看向曲别针旁边的那个牛皮纸袋，“我不会吃的，你把它拿走。”

“赛睿斯医生说了，你现在不吃，几年后可能——”

“我真的没事，几年后的事等几年后再说。”尼尔坐回地上，“更何况，我们马上就要逆行回去了，谁知道呢？说不定我没有‘几年后’了。”

如果是在他们分手之前，尼尔或许不敢这么说。一听他说类似这种话，艾弗斯的脸色就会变得很差，虽然他总是以玩笑的口吻，但艾弗斯从来不喜欢他的玩笑，艾弗斯问他，这算什么话？现在他们分开了，彼此不再肩负那些亲密的责任，他没有义务说什么都照顾艾弗斯的感受，艾弗斯也没必要对他的每一个玩笑斤斤计较，这次他的确没有，他只是把纸袋里的药盒掏出来拆开，拿出那些一盎司装的小玻璃药瓶，尼尔抬头看着他，看着他把掉出来的说明书展开翻阅了一会儿，又重新叠好，塞回到药盒里。

“我说了我不要。”

“你说了不算。这是赛睿斯医生的意思。”

“我尊重赛睿斯医生，但他不能强迫我做任何事。”

“他不能强迫你，我可以。”艾弗斯拿起一剂药瓶，递到他面前，“喝下去。”

尼尔一动不动。艾弗斯维持着那个递药的姿势，嗓音很轻，除了不容置疑的态度之外，语气里还有一丝平静的不耐。

“第一个月每天三瓶，后面看情况可以减量。”

尼尔转身要走，艾弗斯抓住他的胳膊，把他拉了回去。

“喝掉它。”

“我不喝。你要怎么强迫我？揍我？”

“我不想揍你。”艾弗斯的眼廓深陷下去，低垂的眼皮显出几分疲惫，一点也不像是企图吓住人的样子，“所以你最好自己喝下去。”

尼尔盯着他，神情中的执拗随着睫毛的颤动发生变化，变成了一种忧伤、一种挑衅，以及一种近乎天真的委屈。现在回想起来，艾弗斯并没有真的威胁或强迫他做过任何事，从来没有，真要追究的话，多数时候艾弗斯对他迁就、忍耐、放任，以至于他无法想象，艾弗斯要如何不再对他无底线地纵容。

“不要用那样的眼神看我，艾弗斯。”他委屈地笑了一下，隐约带有控诉的意味，“不要用那样的眼神，好像是我在伤害你一样。我能决定怎么对待我自己的身体，不要自以为是地对我好。”

“我只是配合医生办事，没什么私人的。我不在乎你好或者不好。”

“医生没资格违背我的意愿做任何事，你也没有。”

艾弗斯也笑了，笑得惨淡又刻薄，不确定是在嘲讽尼尔，还是在嘲讽他自己：“资格？”

他没有资格，只有能力——他绝不应该这样做，只是他能做得到而已——他扬了扬手中的药瓶，眼睛没有看尼尔，而是漫无目的地看向别处，“我说最后一遍，把它喝下去。”

尼尔踢开地上的书垛，转头就往门口走。艾弗斯冲过去挡在门前，把药瓶放进裤兜，开始解腰间的皮带。尼尔徒劳地往后退，但都是徒劳，艾弗斯几步跨上来抓住他，用施暴的力量，那是艾弗斯最为擅长的领域之一，他从背后抱住尼尔，把尼尔的手肘死死地箍在身前，用皮带贴着腰绕过一圈，拽住两端带扣在身后收拢，尼尔用力跪倒在地上，拼命挣扎、扭动、反抗，唯独没有大声呼救，艾弗斯拽着皮带将他翻过来，抓住他的上臂往床上带，尼尔感到一阵突如其来的晕眩，而艾弗斯甚至没有怎么气喘，摔倒在床上时皮带有些松了，他歪过上身想要爬起，艾弗斯屈膝跪上床来，把他压在自己的腿间，一手掐住他，一手从裤兜里拿出药瓶。

尼尔开始疯狂地摇头、扭转肩膀，他张开手掌，重新掰过尼尔的下巴。到了眼下这一步，艾弗斯感到身体有些不受控制，像是被某种外力所牵引着，或许是玻璃瓶里那一盎司的药液，无色无味，它控制了艾弗斯，而艾弗斯控制了尼尔——尼尔展现出更甚的偏执，如果说一开始只是任性的拒绝，只是单纯地不想为了痊愈的前景而牺牲当下的身体素养，那么此时此刻已经严重恶化，变成了发泄一般的负隅顽抗，他把嘴角咬出了血，在为了抵抗而抵抗，为了阻止他继续伤到自己，艾弗斯恶狠狠地加重了手中的力道。

最后他拧开药瓶，掐紧尼尔的下巴，逼他张开嘴，把瓶口硬送到嘴边。尼尔发出一声痛苦的呜咽，他的手抖了一下，他停下动作，或许是迟疑了，或许是一时间的愣神，尼尔抓住这片刻撞开他，从床沿跌了下去。皮带有些松了，但仍然在他身上捆着，他挣不开，也没力气挣开，最后只能一点点爬到床尾，蜷缩进了窗外光线照射不到的墙角。

艾弗斯从床上坐起来，手里还握着药瓶。药洒出来了一些，他站起身，把药瓶放到书桌上，一阵难堪的沉默后，他伸手拉上窗帘，然后转过身来，走到了床尾。

他把皮带从尼尔身上解开。尼尔没有哭，至少他没有听见，也没有看到眼泪。他没有再碰尼尔一下，这反应足够讽刺，就在刚才他还咬紧了牙，将一盎司的暴力施加在这个人身上，而此时他的指尖开始颤抖，似乎连触碰的力量都失去了。

他拿走皮带和装药盒的纸袋，试着说点什么，但最后他什么都没有说，走到房间门口。背后的墙角传来一点动静，尼尔摇摇晃晃着站了起来，他握着门把手，迟迟没有拉开门，也没有转过身，直到尼尔的脚步声逐渐靠近，在他背后站定。

尼尔伸过手，从后面搂住他。他低下头，握住尼尔收拢在自己腰间的手腕，上面还能隐约看到一些淤青，一些红肿的痕迹。尼尔的脸埋在他的背上，隔着衣物的布料，一小块温热潮湿的呼吸，他像是被钉在那儿，一时间无法动弹，直到过去了不知多久，他才僵硬地从门前转过身来。

他抱住尼尔，或者说尼尔抱住他。尼尔的脸贴上来，贴住他的脖子、下巴、鬓角，然后尼尔亲他，亲他的眼睛，他的嘴角，以及周围一些皮肤，他被这样七零八碎地亲吻着，除了未能克制住的胸口起伏外没有任何回应，尼尔贴住他的胸口，侧着耳朵听，尼尔的脑袋热烘烘、毛茸茸的，他下意识地想推开，他的心跳太快了。

“你怎么可以那样对我？”尼尔没有被他推开，更加抱紧了他，“你爱我。你不能那样对我。”

“对不起……”这是他几分钟以来的第一句回应，仓促的、紧张而不合时宜的，“对不起。”

“我不要你的道歉。”

尼尔摇摇头，柔软的头发在艾弗斯的脸颊上轻轻磨蹭，语气幼稚而坚决，像是在说他不要吃药那样。

“我不要你的道歉……我不需要那个。我需要你的爱，艾弗斯。”

后来在尼尔的床上，关于暴力和性爱之间的界限，压着尼尔的双手在他身体里进出时，艾弗斯一时间有些难以分辨。他只感觉到层层叠叠的失控，以及一再试图挽回控制时的徒劳无功，但尼尔似乎很能分辨，尼尔的反应告诉他，现在他用下体所做的，和之前用皮带所做的并不相同。这是艾弗斯的困境所在，有时他看不清爱的边界，无底线的放纵也好，突如其来的压制也罢，他不适合爱尼尔，或者他压根不适合去爱，但这都不是他提出分手的理由，他什么理由都没有给尼尔。也许这样更好，他们只需要这样偶尔的冲突与抚慰，一盎司的暴力，一盎司的爱，除此之外，任何长久的的愿景都更加有害。

他们爱了很久，快要结束的时候，窗外天色暗了，艾弗斯伸手想要去开台灯，被尼尔不情愿地拉住。他们进行未做保护的交合，全程十指紧握，直到最后夜色降临，房间里陷入一片漆黑，尼尔摸索着从抽屉里翻出打火机，点了一支烟给艾弗斯，也点了一只给自己。

吸完手上的烟，他爬到床尾，捡起被扔到地上的装药盒的袋子，拿出一瓶拧开盖子，仰头喝掉。他爬回到艾弗斯身边，把空玻璃瓶拿到忽明忽暗的烟头前，对着艾弗斯小声说，你看，我喝下去了。

（完）


End file.
